Boot
by Wicked R
Summary: Katherine has a few chosen words for Stefan and Elena. Pairings: canon/Datherine. Oneshot.


Title: Boot

Disclaimers: I don't own any supernatural powers or anything else to do with TVD.

Genre: hurt/comfort as usual.

Set: Nonspecifically somewhere around the beginning of season 3, but nothing to do with it as such.

Summary: Katherine has a few chosen words for Stefan and Elena.

Pairings: canon/Datherine.

Rating: NC17.

Elena gave a start hearing the steps coming from the direction of the Salvatore's driveway, she still wasn't completely used to her vampire senses yet. The young vampire could tell the sound was made by high heels, but apparently Stefan knew more as he grunted in displeasure and stood up, facing the door. "It's Katherine," he explained, seeing her questioning expression.

The smell of blood however, the young woman could detect very well as well, but as Stefan didn't look particularly tense, nor could she sense other signs of danger, Elena didn't get skittish either. The brunette was a bit surprised though when she saw her doppelganger waltz in as if featherlight down the steps, even though she was holding Damon's still form in her arms, with blood flowing and dripping down the creases of her loose miniskirt.

"What have you done with him?" Elena accused.

"Me? What have I done with him?" Katherine rolled her eyes, placing Damon down onto the couch carefully, "don't you think he can get himself into trouble all by himself for the sake of your supposedly pretty doe eyes that don't even belong to you in the first place to start with?"

"They don't belong to you either for that matter. We're both doppelgangers," Elena argued.

"What happened?" Stefan reformulated his girlfriend's earlier question icily.

"What happened is that Damon is ready to give his life any time of the day for you both, whether you even bother to think and make sure you're safe from all angles or not. Klaus is still keeping some of his hybrids around the house, I'm guessing he didn't get the memo of your transition yet and Damon had a little run in with them. Good thing I like to keep tabs on what's going on around here as well or he would've been staked."

Stefan raised his eyebrows and looked his brother up and down. There were at least four stakes visible sticking out of Damon's body. "Oh, you know what I mean!" Katherine growled and set to remove the foreign objects. "Are you just gonna stand there?" She complained.

"I'll go get blood," Stefan ambled in the cellar's direction. Katherine took to yanking the wood out Damon's body angrily.

Elena winced, "you're hurting him pulling the stakes out like that!"

Katherine's head snapped round towards her doppelganger, then blurred over angrily to push the other vampire over and make her slide into the wall, "I'm hurting him? What about you miss little perfectly caring and human? Was I the one who accepts his love and protection, his will do die for me at the drop of a hat without as much as a proper thank you, an achnowledgement, making love or at least a little sentence made of three magical words? Am I the one who claims to be his friend without being there for him either physically or as psychological support when he needs it? Am I the one giving him hot and cold treatment, playing with his heart-to be tossed in the trash whenever I feel like it? Am I the one judging him for not caring enough for people, yet throwing it in his face whenever he does? The one belittering him, blaming him for things that aren't his fault? I am the one who always thinks I know best even though I haven't even lived for two decades? Am I the one using him, torturing him, exploiting his feelings?"

"I think that's enough Katherine," Stefan said icily on his return.

"I don't Mr. sagacious opinion manipulator! What right do you have to judge anyone when you are the only vampire I've ever seen killing so brutally and pointlessly and that's including all originals! Liar, be-litterer, arrogant, self indulgent, cruel, frigid, pretentious, artful arsehole, that's what you are, pretending to everyone that Damon is a lowly scum and taking every chance you get at humiliating him! Now that I know that, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to spend eternity chasing an illusion of your nonexistent humanity!" She grabbed the blood bags Stefan brought and turned to Damon to find his bright blue orbs fixed on her, his expression giving away that he had been awake and heard the whole conversation, even though he was too weak to comment.

Katherine shrugged and wiggled her hips over to Damon, supporting his head as he took in some well needed nourishment. "Am I right or am I right?" She asked in a sing song voice. "And you Damon, you have to admit one of these days that these two you are so desperate to love you back will never fulfil your expectations. Are you just going to take the abuse with no end?"

Damon sucked on his blood bag, avoiding an answer. Katherine was right, of course, but could he tear himself away from Elena? He'd spent decades not even seeing Stefan, but Elena...Elena was a vampire now. A few decades here or there didn't matter as much.

"Come on, don't you want to see the expression on Klaus' face when he finds out Elena's a vampire?" Katherine teased, helping Damon to sit up gently, the smirk on his face already telling the answer, before he declared, "just let me shower off this blood," he stood.

"I'm covered in your blood too, remember?" Katherine flirted, head tilted.

"The shower's big enough for two," Damon gave his blessing, putting an arm around her as she escorted her upstairs.

Katherine couldn't be sure if he was only trying to make Elena jealous at this point, but she wasn't one for refusing sexual pleasures, especially if it was involving seeing Damon's flawless, well sculpted body, gorgeous even as human.

Upstairs, he grabbed her hand to pull her out the way as he closed his door and instantaneously attacked her lips ferociously, crushing them with his own in a provocative, bruising kiss. He licked hungrily, opening her mouth with his tongue, pushing to fight wildly for power with hers.

Katherine held back, letting him dominate, not sure if once he made her hot and bothered, he'd terminate the kiss and push her away like he had the last two times they've kissed. But this time, the kiss was long and passionate, containing some release for the sexual tension that had been building up in them ever since she came back to Mystic Falls. Still trying to hold herself back not to show her eagerness, she drank in his intoxicating smell, the sweet taste of his lips perceptible even with the remnant traces of blood in his mouth, the feel of his strong, muscular body against her. Katherine felt frustrated and confused about his intentions when he finally pulled away with a moan, smiling cockily at the sight of her pupils dilated with want.

"What's wrong now?" She snapped petulantly at the blue eyed object of her desire, anxiety building up ready to burst. Conquering Damon had proved to be a lot harder the second time round, "I know you want me just as much as I want you and I will have you, just you see!"

Damon snickered, "nothing is wrong, not now. You know what? I do like it when my women fight for me, like you did down there."

"Then stop teasing me and fuck me already!"

"You made me wait long enough, I think you should suffer a little bit more," he argued, but his hands were roaming her body already. She thrust her hips forward, knocking her body into his, checking. There was no doubt about it, his cock was so hard it made her gulp with desire. Acting on hightened emotional impulse, she ripped his zipper apart and freed him of his clothing in two other swift movements, allowing his erection to stand unrestrained in its full glory. He could not pretend in front of her that he did not care, not anymore. She drank the sight in, nostrils flaring, eagerness blazing in her deep brown eyes.

Her impatience brought some satisfaction into his expression, but his erect member was painfully hard and he could not delay taking her anymore. He grabbed onto her hips and pushing up her miniskirt, all he did was tear her panties apart, lifted her, and forced himself inside her.

"Damon.." She breathed out, hanging onto him in an embrace. Maybe he wasn't as much in awe of her as a hundred and fifty years ago, but it reminded her of heaven, of the royal treatment only the devoted lover could give her, the one and only, who was once her innocent, affectionate human Damon.

The vampire Damon panted, willing himself to take a couple of calming breaths. He was going to lose it and cum right there and then without making a single move inside her, as if being there would've been what he had been waiting for entire lifetimes. And then again, he had been. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips, but he wasn't going to give in to his cock's carnal instincts, not yet. There was more to their connection than that. Following a different instinct, he extended his fangs and buried them into her neck, sucking with all his strength, sire blood instantly healing the lingering remains of seeping wounds on his stomach.

Katherine didn't have any intentions to stop him, not when he ripped through her flesh, nor his teeth grazing painfully, nor him sucking several blood bags' worth till she felt her grip loosening on him, her vision swimming. She had to give herself completely over if she wanted to convince him of her goodwill and honestly.

Catching her falling, her moved her over to the bed, then bit his own lip and thrust his tongue in between her lips, transferring some of his blood into her mouth, something he readily offered her already as a human with the exact same flick of the tongue. Pulling his head back, he smiled at her, fingering her curls. Not quite the same admiring, adoring face as she had hoped for in her dreams, but cocky, pretending, masked Damon was gone and an inquisitive, lenient and conciliatory Damon took its place. He searched her eyes, her face, feeling like he was boring into her soul through her eyes, penetrating past a wall he had never been able before when he didn't know her as well as he did now. He could imagine spending considerable time with her, away from Elena, away from Stefan. "You don't just go see Klaus for no reason, you avoid him."

"You're not going to talk about Klaus right now, are you?" Katherine breathed incredulously, feeling his penis straining inside her just as she did before.

"So you must have a plan how to demobilize him," Damon established, fingering her lips to trace them. "You can tell me later. I'm in," he assured her, before crushing his mouth to hers at the same time as he started thrusting inside her.

The End.


End file.
